jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:CzkAstrid
ROZDZIAŁ 1 Pewien wiking, zamieszkujący wyspę Berk, zrobił coś, czego żaden inny wiking do tej pory nie zrobił. Otóż wytresował on pomiot burz. Smoka, który czerpie moc z błyskawic. Pewnie zapytacie się dlaczego nie zabił tego smoka, mam rację? Widział w jego oczach strach, widział odbicie swojej duszy w oczach najgroźniejszego stworzenia jakie chodziło wtedy po ziemi. Smok ten był Nocną Furią. Wiking miał wtedy zaledwie 15 lat, a nazywał się on Czkawka. No cóż, nie mógł sam wybrać sobie imienia, chociaż bardzo by chciał. Można by pomyśleć, że na wyspie, na której zabija się smoki nie można zawrzeć z nimi pokoju, zaprzyjaźnić się. To był błąd. Dopiero Czkawka udowodnił wikingom, że smoki nie zagrażają ich życiu. Wytresował on przecież Nocną Furię, którą nazwał Szczerbatek. Od tamtej pory byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Niestety nie wszystko ułożył się po ich myśli. Pokonanie Czerwonej Śmierci? No dobra. Udało im się to, ale jaką cenę Czkawka musiał za to zapłacić. No nie taką znowu dużą. Stracił nogę. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to nic, ale dla młodego wikinga, to było coś. Szczególnie, że kiedyś miał objąć dowództwo nad Berk. A właśnie nie wspominałam, że był on synem wodza Berk Stoika Ważkiego. Matkę stracił, gdy był mały i od tamtej pory jej nie widział. To po tej walce zyskał przyjaciół, którzy wcześniej się z niego naśmiewali: -Bliźniaki: Mieczyka i Szpadkę, którzy byli głupsi od jaków. -Sączysmarka, który podrywał każdą dziewczynę. –Śledzika, który znał całą Księgę Smoków na pamięć. – Astrid, wojowniczka, która jako jedyna potrafi wyrazić uczucia. Pięć lat później pokonał on Drago Krwawdonia. Jego życie po tej walce zmieniło się na zawsze. Stracił on ojca, po którego stracie nie mógł się otrząsnąć. Jego matka, którą odnalazł chciała mu jakoś pomóc, ale nic nie wypełni miejsca w sercu, które było przeznaczone dla jego ojca. Nie zdążył mu powiedzieć jak bardzo Go kocha, ile mu zawdzięcza. No jak Jego ojciec był wodzem, to Czkawka musiał przejąć dowództwo na Berk. I jak myślicie, chciał tego? Macie racje, nie, ale wiedział, że to jego obowiązek. Często myślał, że gdyby nie poznał Szczerbatka nadal byłby nikim, ale ojciec by nie umarł. No cóż matki, nie poznałby, no ale coś za coś. A i Astrid by go nie pokochała. Ta myśl ciągle krążyła mu po głowie. Co by się stało, gdyby jedną rzecz zrobił inaczej? No nie wiem, gdyby chybił o kilka centymetrów, gdy strzelał do Szczerbatka? Pewnie nadal byłby pośmiewiskiem całej wioski. To pytanie zostanie bez odpowiedzi. Młody wódz nie dawał sobie rady. Za bardzo myślał o tym, że popełnił tyle błędów w życiu. Pewnego dnia, dzień jak co dzień, wstał o świecie, by załatwiać sprawy związane z nadciągającą zimą. No, a było tego sporo. Trzeba było nałowić ryb, naprawić szkody jakie wyrządził Oszołomostrach Drago. No jeszcze trochę ich zostało. A nie wspomniałam wam, że od wojny o smoki minęło 2 miesiące. Jak nie to już wiecie. Niestety nie miał czasu na poranne loty na Szczerbatku. Obaj byli z tego powodu bardzooo zasmuceni. Powiem wam coś w sekrecie. Ale obiecajcie, że nikomu tego nie powiecie. Otóż młody wiking skrycie marzy o tym, że pewnego dnia znajdzie drugą Nocną Furię. A wracają do tematu, od razu po przebudzeniu poszedł do łazienki sporządzić poranną toaletę. Jak wyszedł od razu ruszył do drzwi. – Szczerbatek, mordko.-'powiedział, gdy zobaczył smoka wylegującego się przy kominku.-'''Pora iść zająć się wioską. No chodź leniuchu!- '''po tych słowach smoka jak na zawołanie się poderwał. Idąc stronę SA, które jeszcze istniało i prowadziła je Astrid, zobaczył właśnie ją idącą w jego kierunku. –'Cześć!-'krzyknęła. '–Witaj!-'odpowiedział głosem, który był strasznie zachrypnięty. ',,No tak, teraz to wyjdzie na jaw, że płakałem w nocy.”- pomyślał nasz młody wódz. No cóż nikomu jeszcze tego nie powiedziałam, ale płakał prawie co noc. –Gdzie zgubiłeś Szczerbatka?-''' zapytała śmiejąc się. Dopiero teraz Czkawka zobaczył, że przy nim nie ma jego przyjaciela. '''–Pewnie zajmuje się smoczymi sprawami. No wiesz Alfa i te sprawy….- odpowiedział. –Wiesz, co Czkawka? Może dzisiaj to ja zajmę się wioską, a ty odpoczniesz. Nie wyglądasz za dobrze.-''' powiedziała Astrid. ',,A jak miałby wyglądać człowiek po całej nocy płakania?”- '''pomyślał nasz młody wiking. '–Nie Astrid wszystko w porządku.- 'no nieźle skłamał własnej dziewczynie. '–Czkawka… chcę Ci pomóc. Proszę.-''' poprosiła i zrobiła słodkie oczka. '–Niech Ci będzie, ale jutro to ja już będę zajmował się wioską.- '''powiedział Czkawka bez przekonania. '-Nie zawiedziesz się na mnie.- '''powiedziała i pocałowała Go w usta. No i pomyśleć, że ten pocałunek kiedyś tak bardzo kochał, zrobił by wszystko byleby Go od niej dostać. Odwrócił się i zaczął zmierzać do domu, żeby dokończyć projekty ogona Szczerbatka. Odchodząc czuł wzrok Astrid na swoich plecach. '''ROZDZIAŁ 2 No, ale w końcu nawet się nie zabrałem do tych projektów, bo uznałem, że lepiej polatać. Zauważyłem, że Szczerbatek nawet z domu nie wyszedł ,,Co za leń”-'pomyślałem. Teraz wygrzewa się przy kominku. '-Szczerbatek, lecimy?-'''zapytałem się.-No rusz się.-'powiedziałem, gdy zobaczyłem, jak mój kochany smok odwraca się na drugi bok.'-No wiesz co? Ja tu mam jeden dzień wolny, a ty nie chcesz żebyśmy polatali przez kilka godzin sami?-''' no i na te słowa to się poderwał. Co za spryciarz. Zaryczał, ze szczęścia.'-Hahah…-'''zaśmiałem się. No dobra nie wiem, czy to przypominało śmiech. Przy Szczerbatku nie musiałem udawać. Mogłem być sobą. Dobra teraz czas na chwilę przyjemności. Wyszliśmy na dwór. No przyznam ciepło to nie było, no co ja gadam, przecież zaraz będzie zima. Wsiadam na Szczerbatka i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Taaak. Tego było mi trzeba. Po chwili lecieliśmy już dalekooo od Berk. Tak bardzo kocham latać. Czuje się wtedy…wolny? Tak to jest to słowo. Nie musze wtedy zajmować się wioską. Przyznam się bez bicia, teraz to jak mam wolny czas, to myślę, tylko o tacie. No niestety czas wracać. A było tak fajnie. Nie powtórzymy tego w najbliższym czasie. Ja mam swoje obowiązki jako wódz, a Szczerbatek swoje jako Alfa. Hej chwila, cofnij. No nie taki piękny dzień, a tu burza? Oj ktoś musiał zezłościć Tora. Lubię tak mówić. No, ale wracając, to nie jest zwykła burza. Mam jakieś złe przeczucia. '–Szczerbatek? Może wracamy?-'zapytałem smoka, choć wiedziałem, że nic nie zrozumiał. Warknął w odpowiedzi. Uznałem, że to znaczy ,,tak”. Dobra do najbliższej wyspy mamy kilka minut lotu. Mam nadzieje, że zdążymy. Na Odyna! Jak ta burza szybko się przemieszcza. Mam nadzieje, że na Berk się schowali. '–Szybciej mordko, szybciej.-'powtarzałem, chociaż wiedziałem, że szybciej nie może. Czułem jak spina wszystkie mięśnie, byle tylko szybciej lecieć. No nie, jak to się stało, że jesteśmy w centrum burzy? Nieważne. Teraz trzeba tylko próbować nie dać się porwać wiatrowi. Chwila, dlaczego spadamy? Odwracam się do tyłu. Szczerbatek nie ma lotki. Za silny wiatr. Na szczęście pod nami ukazuję się wyspa. Spadamy, w uszach słyszę ryk mojego smoka. Coraz szybciej, i szybciej. Uderzamy o ziemię. Tracę przytomność. Mam tak jakby urywek z przeszłości. ',,Bum…bum…bum. Ostatnie uderzenia. I krzyk…. Krzyk, który wydobywa si'''ę z mojej piersi. Dlaczego to zrobił…? Dlaczego mnie uratował…? Ja też bym to zrobił dla swojego syna? Pewnie tak, ale On nie musiał. Byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich, gdybym to ja zginął. Co ja gadam? A Astrid, a mama, a On? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Już nigdy nie usłyszę Jego głosu pełnego dumy, złości. Zawiodłem Go. Nie byłem takim synem, jakim by chciał, żebym był. Byłem inny. Jestem inny. To ja miałem zginąć, nie On, Ja. Wokół nas nadal trwała zawzięta wojna z Drago, w której nie mogłem już pomóc. Poczułem, jak ktoś gładzi mnie po głowie. Wiedziałem, że to Ona. Moja ukochana. Astrid. Musiałem być podporą, dla matki, którą niedawno odnalazłem. Musiałem być silny, dla Niej, dla Matki, dla Niego. I ten krzyk..” Obudziłem się z bólem głowy. Ostatnie co pamiętam, to to, że był burza i spadłem, ze Szczerbatkiem na jakąś wyspę. Zaraz, zaraz, a właśnie gdzie On jest? Rozglądam się wokoło. I widzę Go. O nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! Biegnę do Niego. Klękam. I nic. Nie reaguje. Szczerbatek!! Nie!! Miał racje. Trzeba było zostać w wiosce. Przez moją lekkomyślność straciłem przyjaciela. Najlepszego Przyjaciela. No Astrid, obiecałaś, że zajmiesz się wioska. No, ale nie wiedziałaś, że to będzie takie trudne. Zresztą Czkawka zaraz powinien wrócić. Chwila moment, czy to burza? Czkawka, wracaj. Jak on sobie daje radę tak zupełnie sam? Teraz będę mu pomagać. Jeju, jaka ta burz dziwna. Dobra trzeba zgarnąć ludzi i smoki do twierdzy. –Hej! Ludzie! Zbierzcie smoki i do twierdzy.-'krzyknęłam. No i proszę jak się mnie słuchają. Dobra w tym jestem. O idzie Sączysmark. '–Sączysmark! Pomóż mi! Każ ludziom iść do twierdzy.-'powiedziałam. O dziwo mnie posłuchał. No dobra ja też idę do twierdzy. Chwila moment, czy to Valka? Tak to ona. Ale co ona robi? Twierdza jest w drugą stronę. ',,Pójdę za nią”-'jak pomyślałam tak zrobiłam. Gdzie ona idzie? '-Valka?-'''zawołałam kobietę.-Gdzie idziesz?-'zapytałam się, gdy odwróciła się do mnie. '–Ja…no…ten…Pyskacz prosił mnie o narzędzia, więc postanowiłam mu je przynieść.- odpowiedziała. Nie umie kłamać. Teraz wiem po kim ma to Czkawka. '''–Aha. Dobra, chciałam się tylko upewnić, czy nie uciekasz. Hahah.-'''powiedziałam. O nie, ja tak łatwo się nie poddam. Będę ją śledzić. Martwi mnie to, że nie udaje się do twierdzy z innymi.-To ja już pójdę.-'powiedziałam dla zmyłki. Ok, Astrid idź powili, żeby nie nabrała podejrzeń. No, zatrzymałam się za domem. Powoli wyjrzałam za niego. Co? Jak to? Przed chwilą jeszcze tu była? No nie ważne. Pewnie już poszła. Dobra, teraz idziemy do twierdzy. Po drodze zobaczyłam jak Szpadka nawołuje Mieczyka. Ciekawe co się stało? '-Szpadka, co się stało? Dlaczego nawołujesz Mieczyka?-'zapytałam się. Ja i ta moja ciekawość. '–Nigdzie nie mogę Go znaleźć. Widziałaś Go może?-'zapytała. Zastanowiłam się chwilę. '–Tak. Wchodził do twierdzy. –Do twierdzy? A po co? -Szpadka, nie widzisz jaka burza nadciąga? -My lubimy patrzeć na burze. –To nie jest zwykła burza. Jestem tego pewna i Mieczyk też, więc chodź do tej twierdzy.-'powiedziałam pełna irytacji. Ruszyłam dalej w towarzystwie Szpadki. Rany, ale ten wiatr wieje, dobrze, że kazałam Wichurze zostać w twierdzy. Po kilku minutach zmagania się z wiatrem stanęłyśmy w drzwiach budynku. Weszłyśmy do środka, a ja od razu zaczęłam szukać wzrokiem Valki. Nie ma jej. Gdzie ona może być? Czkawka mnie zabije, jeżeli i ją straci. Chciałam jeszcze wyjść i jej poszukać, ale gdy otworzyłam drzwi, okazało się, że nigdzie nie pójdę. Deszcz lunął z nieba. Nie było nic widać nawet na 3 metry. Mam nadzieje, że Valka się gdzieś schowała. A jak nie? Torze mniej ją w opiece. Mm nadzieje, że nie przyszedł jej do głowy głupi pomysł skoczenia z klifu, jak już chciała zrobić kilka razy po śmierci Stoika. O nie, nie i nie. Nie upilnowałam jej. Czkawka proszę wybacz mi. '-Szczerbatek! Na miłość do Tora! Nie zostawiaj mnie samego. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Najlepszym przyjacielem-'ostatnie słowa powiedziałem już ze łzami w oczach. Jedna łza, druga łza. Jak to możliwe? Jak to się stało? Przecież nie powinien umrzeć. Jak zwykle to moja wina! Kolejna łza. Chwila. Co się dzieje? Tak gdzie spadły moje łzy na ciało Szczerbatka, zaczyna się świecić na niebiesko. Na Odyna! Powoli się odsuwam. Co się z nim dzieje? Ten blask jest tak oślepiający, że musze się odwrócić. Po chwili blask słabnie, a ja odwracam się w stronę Szczerbka. Hej, moment gdzie on jest? Nie zdążyłem się rozejrzeć, gdy spadło na mnie coś czarnego.'-Mordko?-'zapytałem się, gdy smok przestał mnie lizać. Tak to On! O dzięki Ci Torze. Dzięki Ci. Przytuliłem Szczerbatka. ',,Jak to się stało, że on żyje? Może ja to zrobiłem? Nie, raczej nie. No, ale tam gdzie spadły moje łzy zaczął świecić na niebiesko. Dziwne. Co ja myślę? Jakie dziwne. Powinienem się cieszyć, że On w ogóle żyje.” Wstałem i próbowałem oczyścić się ze śliny mojej mordki. Zakręciło mi się strasznie w głowie. Musiałem nieźle się w nią walnąć. Postawiłem następny krok i straciłem przytomność. '''ROZDZIAŁ 3 Nie wiem na jak długo straciłem przytomność. Może na 2 dni? A może na kilka godzin? Na serio nie wiem. I na dodatek nic nie pamiętam. No może tylko to, że jestem Czkawka i mam smoka o imieniu Szczerbatek. Jest on moim najlepszym przyjacielem. A tak poza tym to nie pamiętam nic szczególnego. Nie wiem gdzie mieszkam, ani czy mam rodzinę. Wiem jedno, pamiętam oczy niebieskie jak ocean, ale nie wiem do kogo należą. Pewnie do jakiejś dziewczyny. No, ale wracają do tematu, teraz lecę ze Szczerbatkiem przed siebie. Chyba lubiłem latać, bo teraz czuję taki błogi spokój, czuję się…wolny. No tylko, gdzie ja miałem zamieszkać co? Dobra na razie poszukajmy jakiejś wyspy na odpoczynek, bo mój kochany smoczek chyba się trochę zmęczył! Lecieliśmy jeszcze z jakieś 20 minut, dopóki nie zobaczyliśmy wyspy. A była to dziwna wyspa, poryta kolcami lodu. Wylądowaliśmy tam. Byłem pewny, że skądś ją znam, ale nie pamiętam z kąt. Pewnie poznałem ją w jedne z wypraw ze Szczerbatkiem. Skąd wiem, że lataliśmy na wyprawy? Proste. Znalazłem mój notes w kieszeni kombinezonu. Była w nim mapa. Wszystkie odkryte przez nas miejsca były podpisane. Szukałem przez chwilę czegoś na podobiznę tej wyspy. Kilka razy się śmiałem z nazw jakie nadałem poszczególnym miejscom np. Swędzipacha. Ta nazwa mnie rozwaliła, śmiałem się z dobre 2 minuty. O mam. Ta wyspa nazywa się Smocze Sanktuarium. Tak? Tak, chyba dobrze przeczytałem. Postanowiłem, że wejdę do środka tego Sanktuarium. Ruszyłem w stronę wejścia, a mój wierny smok podążył za mną. Gdy wszedłem do środka moim oczom ukazał się nieziemski widok. Smoki, tyle gatunków smoków. A samo miejsce, piękne. Mógłbym tu zabrać dziewczynę, gdybym ją miał I znowu to ukucie w sercu. Ciągle mam wrażenie, że za kimś tęsknie, że miałem kogoś tak ważnego, że zrobiłbym dla tej osoby wszystko. '-Chodź Szczerbatek. Idziemy spać. Mamy za sobą ciężki dzień.-'''powiedziałem to. Strasznie chciało mi się spać. Moja mordka położyła się obok mnie. Nie zdążyłem nawet o niczym pomyśleć i już zasnąłem. ',,Gdzie on jest? Martwię się o Niego. Nie ma go już tydzień. Mam nadzieje, że wszystko z nim w porządku.”-'pomyślałam. ',,Teraz to ja zarządzam wioską. Okazało się, że miała racje. Matka Czkawki Valka nie żyje. Chciała dołączyć do Stoika. Jak ja to powiem Czkawce jak wróci. Właśnie jak wróci! Musi wrócić. Nigdy by nie zostawił mnie samej, nigdy. Tyle razy mi mówił przed swoimi podróżami, że wróci. Zawsze wracał. Teraz też wróci. Musi! Po prostu Go potrzebuje. Nie dość, że straciłam rodziców to i Jego. Nie, co ja gadam, On do mnie wróci na pewno! A co jeśli nie? Nie bądź głupia Astrid, za bardzo Cię kocha.” Z tą myślą udałam się do Pyskacza, ponieważ miał mi naprawić topór. Teraz to Czkawka się kompletnie załamie. Stracił ojca, a 2 miesiące później matkę. Ale nie jest sam, ma mnie, Szczerbatka i przyjaciół. Tylko nie wróci. Do domu. Do mnie. Obudziłem się rano dzięki mojemu kochanemu smoczkowi! No, a jakże by inaczej? Chyba chciał polatać. '''-Okej…okej….zaraz pójdziemy polatać tylko zjem śniadanie. A właśnie co ja zjem?-'''zapytałem się smoka, który i tak by mi nie odpowiedział. Chwila co on robi!? Czy on właśnie chce wypluć….- O fu….' '''Szczerbatek serio?-'''i tym sposobem nagle straciłem apetyt.'- No dobra chodź polatać Mordko.' Wyszliśmy z Sanktuarium i wzbiliśmy się w chmury. Szczerbatek rwał się do robienia różnych podniebnych akrobacji. Pozwoliłem mu na to. O dziwno nie spadłe przy tym, chociaż myślałem, że spadnę. Było wspaniale. Lataliśmy chyba tak z 2 godziny. W końcu smok musiał się zmęczyć, wiec postanowiliśmy zatrzymać się na najbliższej wyspie. O widać jakąś na horyzoncie. Hej, chwila. Skąd ją znam? Wyjąłem notes i poszukałem jej na mapie. To wyspa Berk. Mam wrażenie, że słyszałem już tą nazwę. Przypomniałem sobie. Tak nazywała się wyspa, na której mieszkam. Berk, a więc to mój dom. '''SORRY, ŻE TAKI KRÓTKI, ALE NIE MAM CZASU NIC NAPISAĆ. OSTATNIO W SZKOE URWANIE GŁOWY. SAME SPRAWDZIANY. MAM NADZIEJE, ŻE BĘDZIE SI PODOBAĆ. MIŁEGO CZYTANIA!' Co to za zbiegowisko na głównym placu? Przecież ludzie mieli naprawiać szkody jakie wyrządziła ta burza. '-Hej ludzie! Wracać do pracy! Wioska sama się nie naprawi!- '''krzyknęłam, ale nikt mnie nie słuchał. Zaczęłam się przepychać, żeby zobaczyć dlaczego to zbiegowisko, w końcu jestem tymczasowo wodzem Berk. Uwierzcie mi nie jest łatwo przepchać się między wikingami, którzy nie należą do najchudszych. Wiem, wiem ja też nie jestem najchudsza. Przyznaję się do tego, ale nie ważę znowu nie wiadomo ile. No, udało mi się przepchać. To co zobaczyłam… przerosło moje oczekiwania. Tak bardzo się ucieszyłam. Zdołałam wykrztusić z siebie tylko jedno słowo: '-Czkawka…-''' no wiem, nie zabłysnęłam, ale cóż się dziwić. Myślałam, że umarł. Podbiegłam do Niego i zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję.'-Wróciłeś!-'''szepnęłam mu do ucha. Nie zareagował. Dziwne. Może jest jeszcze w szoku, że wrócił. Odsunął mnie od siebie. Zabolało mnie to i to bardzo. Przecież nie było go tydzień, a teraz nawet mnie nie pocałuję? To co potem powiedział… złamało mi serce… '-My się znamy?...-''' Patrzyłam w jego zielne oczy i doszukiwałam się w nich czegoś co by powiedziało, że to jest żart. Nie doszukałam się tego. W tej chwili poczułam, jak mój świat rozpada się na tysiące kawałków. Kawałków, których nie da się złożyć w całość. Już nic nie będzie takie jak być powinno. Mieliśmy żyć długo i szczęśliwie, ale nie Tor musiał to popsuć. Kocham Go. Kocham Go całym swoim sercem. Cierpię jak nie ma Go przy mnie. Tak strasznie cierpię. A teraz kiedy wrócił i powiedział, że mnie nie pamięta to… tak powiem to…wolałabym, gdyby nie wracał. Cierpiałaby wtedy. Strasznie bym cierpiała, ale miałbym świadomość, że kochał mnie. A teraz będę Go codziennie widzieć i będę musiała walczyć ze sobą, żeby Go nie pocałować, żeby Mu nie powiedzieć jak bardzo Go kocham. Tyle myśli przemknęło mi przez głowę w ciągu tej jednej sekundy. Odsunęłam się od Niego. Poczułam, jak łzy spływają mi po policzkach. Nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson płaczę po tylu latach. Ostatni raz płakałam w dniu śmierci rodziców. To właśnie tamtego dnia poprzysięgłam sobie, że już nigdy nie uronię żadnej łzy. A tu proszę płaczę przez chłopaka. Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam biec przed siebie. Nie mogą mnie zobaczyć w takim stanie. Wbiegłam do swojego domu. Zamknęłam drzwi. Wbiegłam po schodach i wpadłam do pokoju. Od razu rzuciłam się na biurko. Zaczęłam przeszukiwać szuflady. Znalazłam Go. Leżał ukryty. Tak, On Go mi dał. Był to rysunek, który namalował dla mnie Czkawka. Na tym rysunku leżeliśmy razem na plaży i trzymaliśmy się za dłonie. Było na nim tyle miłości, że serce zabolało mnie jeszcze bardziej. Podeszłam do łóżka i położyłam się na nie. Płakałam. Przycisnęłam rysunek do piersi. I płakałam. Płakałam przez miłość, która od mnie odeszła. Wylądowałem na głównym placu, przynajmniej wyglądał on jak główny plac. Od razu zaczęli się zbierać wokół mnie ludzie. Nie pamiętałem ich twarzy. Prawie, że nie mogłem oddychać tak blisko mnie stanęli. Nagle usłyszałem kobiecy krzyk. '-Hej ludzie! Wracać do pracy! Wioska sama się nie naprawi.- '''dziewczyna ta zaczęła przepychać się między wikingami, a było to trudne. Gdy się już przepchała stanęła jakby wrosła w ziemię. Spojrzałem jej w oczy. Te oczy. Niebieski, jak ocean. '-Czkawka…-'powiedziała delikatnie. Dziewczyna podbiegła do mnie i rzuciła mi się na szyję. Po chwili usłyszałem jej cichy szept. '–Wróciłeś!- musiała dla mnie wiele znaczyć. Czułem się dziwnie, w końcu jej nie pamiętam, ale było mi tak przyjemnie. Tak cudownie. Nie! Czkawka opanuj się. Odsunąłem ją od siebie. Widać było, że się zdziwiła. Musiałem to powiedzieć. Musiałem. '-My się znamy…?-' popatrzyłem jej w oczy. Dostrzegłem w nich ból. Tyle bólu, że sam poczułem, jakbym od środka się rozpadał. Patrzyła przez chwilę na mnie i uciekła. Stałem tak i patrzyłem za nią. Chciałem za nią pobiec i przeprosić, ale z co? Nie wiem. Obok mnie stał dość gruby chłopak.-Co się stało tej dziewczynie?-''' zapytałem się go. Widać było, że on też był zdziwiony. '-Czkawka… to była Astrid… twoja dziewczyna.- '''odpowiedział. Teraz już wiem, dlaczego miałem takie przeczucie, że jest dla mnie kimś ważnym. Musiała mnie naprawdę bardzo kochać. Jednak nie pamiętam tego uczucia. Widać było, że bardzo ją zraniłem. Nie wiem czemu, ale mnie też strasznie to zabolało. Kochałem Ją, bardzo. Ale to uczucie zniknęło, jak moja pamięć. Wszyscy się na mnie patrzyli. Po chwili odezwał się dość umięśniony chłopaka, później dowiedziałem się, że nazywał się Sączysmark. '-Czkawka… Ty naprawdę niczego nie pamiętasz?-''' zapytał się, chociaż chyba znał odpowiedź. '-Niczego nie pamiętam, ale chyba ty mnie znasz. Tak?-' zapytałem się. W odpowiedzi otrzymałem skinienie głową.'- W takim razie odpowiesz mi na kilka pytań?- '''i znowu skiną głową, tylko tym razem trochę mniej pewnie. '-Skoro nic nie pamiętasz, to może oprowadzę Cię o wiosce i odpowiem na pytania?- zapytał się. Tym razem to ja odpowiedziałem skinieniem głowy. Ruszyliśmy przed siebie, za mną szedł mój smoczek. Wikingowie usuwali się nam z drogi.- A więc od czego by tu zacząć? Już wiem, może zbrojowni!-''' powiedział uradowany Sączysmark.'-Proszę zadawaj pytania.' '-No…więc… powiedz Mi, czy Ja mam… no rodzinę?-' wydusiłem to z siebie. Chyba speszyłem Go tym pytaniem, bo nie odpowiedział od razu. '-Twój ojciec zmarł 2 miesiące temu.-'''podjął po chwili.'- A matka tydzień temu.' '-Dlaczego?-''' zapytałem się. Czekałem na odpowiedź, ale jej nie otrzymałem. Sączysmark oprowadził mnie po całej i odpowiedział na wszystkie moje pytania. Dowiedziałem się, że jestem wodzem Berk, że straciłem nogę w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią i, że 2 miesiące temu wygrałem bitwę z Drago Krwawdoniem. Na końcu naszej ,,wycieczki” Sączysmark pokazał mi mój dom. Powiedział, że na razie, to Astrid będzie się zajmować wioską, dopóki ja sobie wszystkiego nie przypomnę. Właśnie co do Astrid. Nie widziałem jej do końca dnia. Cóż jutro sobie wszystko wyjaśnimy. Wszedłem do domu. Rozejrzałem się. Znałem to wnętrze. Powoli ruszyłem w górę schodami. Wszedłem do swojego pokoju. Nawet się nie rozejrzałem, tylko od razu poszedłem spać. Byłem tak bardzo zmęczony, że zasnąłem momentalnie. PRZEPRASZAM, ŻE TAKI KRÓTKI, ALE I TAK DODAŁAM WCZEŚNIEJ NIŻ MIAŁAM ZAMIAR. BARDZO WAS PRZEPRASZAM, ALE NEXT POJAWI SIĘ ZA OKOŁO 2/3 TYGODNIE Z POWODU NAUKI! POZDRAWIAM =D Płakałam całą noc. Dopiero nad ranem zdołam zasnąć chociaż na chwilę. ,,Tak strasznie mnie to zabolało, przecież on mnie kochał. Czy aby na pewno? Tak Astrid, głupia jesteś myśląc, że nie. A co jeśli to prawda, jeśli mnie nie kochał? Nie! Przestań o tym myśleć!”-'''skarciłam sama siebie. Wstałam powoli, rysunek, który dalej ściskałam przy piersi położyłam na biurku. Udałam się do łazienki ubrać się i umyć. Nie zajęło mi to dużo czasu. Następnie zeszłam na dół i zrobiłam sobie śniadanie. Gdy już skończyłam jeść, wyszłam na dwór i zawołam Wichurkę. Postanowiłam, że będę żyć, tak jakby się nic nie stało, zresztą musiałam się opiekować wioską, dopóki Czkawka nie odzyska pamięci, a to może '''trochę potrwać. Wsiadłam na kochaną smoczycę o poleciałam do twierdzy, gdzie mieli stawiać się ludzie, mający jakieś problemy. Pchnęłam drzwi i stanęłam na progu. I nic. Żadnych ludzi. Zero. Dopiero po chwili zobaczyłam postać siedzącą przy stole. Podeszłam do niej. Okazało się, że to Czkawka. Nie chciałam z nim rozmawiać, jeszcze nie teraz, ale musiałam się Go zapytać gdzie się podziali wszyscy ludzie. Odchrząknęłam. Odwrócił się w moim kierunku i posłał mi lekki uśmiech. ,,Spokojnie Astrid, spokojnie. Tylko się na niego nie żuć.” 'Powtarzałam to sobie w myślach. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Nie był on szczery, był wymuszony. Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy postanowiłam ja przerwać. '-Em… wiesz może, gdzie podziali się wikingowie? Mieli tu przyjść ze sprawami, które miałam rozwiązać?-''' zapytałam się Go. W pierwszej chwili nie odpowiedział tylko patrzył się na mnie. Potem otrząsnął się i odpowiedział na moje pytanie. '-Wiesz… nie mogłem spać, to postanowiłem, że trochę Ci pomogę. W końcu jestem tu wodzem. Z tego co słyszałem, to teraz ty mnie zstępujesz?-' zapytał się. Zabolało mnie to. Pamiętał, że jest wodzem a uczuć do mnie nie! A co ja sobie myślałam. Dobra! Stop! Uśmiechnęłam się krzywo. -Dziękuję!- odpowiedziałam i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na osobę Czkawki. -Zaczekaj!- usłyszałam. Nie zwróciłam uwagi na Jego wołania. Szłam dalej, więc zdziwiłam się, kiedy coś pociągnęło mnie do tyłu. Odwrócił mnie twarzą do siebie. Popatrzyłam mu w oczy.- Jesteś na mnie zła za wczoraj?- zapytał się prosto z mostu. Zdziwił mnie trochę tym pytaniem. Chciałam mu odpowiedzieć, że bardzo, w końcu zniszczył całe moje życie. Ale odpowiedziałam tylko '''-Nie! Nie jestem zła!-'''Wykrzyknęłam mu prosto w twarz.- Nie jestem zła, dlatego, ze mnie nie pamiętasz, że nie odwzajemniasz moich uczuć, że nie kochasz mnie tak jak kiedyś, że mnie nie pamiętasz!-''' nie wytrzymałam i wybuchnęłam. Nic na to nie powiedział. Odsunęłam się od niego ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. W wejściu zatrzymałam się jeszcze i powiedziałam przez ramię. '-Wolałabym, żebyś nigdy nie wrócił, niż zapomniał o swoich uczuciach.-' wyszłam z twierdzy zostawiając Go w osłupieniu. Wstawiłam nexta. Dość krótki, przepraszam, ale i tak wstawiłam to dla was! Pozdrawiam Stałem tak kilka minut, które dla mnie były godzinami. W końcu wyszedłem z twierdzy i udałem się na lot, na Mordce. Wzbiliśmy się w przestworza. ,,Bardzo ją zraniłem? Chyba tak, skora tak na mnie nakrzyczała. Nie chyba! Na pewno! Jaki ja jestem głupi! Przecież coś do niej czuję, muszę z nią o tym porozmawiać, ale nie teraz. Jeszcze nie teraz. Niech trochę ochłonie i ja też. Porozmawiam z Nią później.-''' pomyślałem o tym robiąc różne akrobację nad Berk.-Nie wiem, co do niej czuję. Kiedyś musiałem Ją bardzo kochać, skoro tak cierpi przeze mnie. Teraz za to nic nie pamiętam, i nie wiem, czy przypomnę sobie to uczucie. Mam nadzieje, że tak.”-''' myślał tak lądując przed swoim domem. Zobaczył, że na jego stopniach siedziała Astrid. Podszedł do niej i usiadł obok. Milczała. Postanowiłem zacząć rozmowę. '-Chcę Ci coś powiedzieć.- '''powiedzieliśmy w tym samym momencie i się zaśmialiśmy. '–Ty pierwsza.-''' zachęciłem ją. '-Dobrze-'''powiedziała niepewnie.'- Przepraszam, że na Ciebie nakrzyczałam. Poniosły mnie emocję. Przemyślałam wszystko i stwierdziłam, że dopóki sobie niczego nie przypomnisz zostańmy przyjaciółmi. Zgoda?-''' powiedziała to na jednym wdechu patrząc w ręce. '-Niech będzie. Tylko pamiętaj, że może to potrwać trochę. Zostańmy przyjaciółmi.' Minęło już kilka dni od naszej rozmowy z Astrid. Teraz wspólnie zajmujemy się wioską. Na razie nic sobie nie przypomniałem. Astrid powiedziała mi tylko, że moi rodzice nie żyją. Postanowiłem, że nie będę o nich myśleć, tylko skupię się na czymś innym, czyli na Astrid. Bardzo chciałem sobie przypomnieć co nas łączyło, ale coś mi nie pozwalało wrócić do wspomnień związanych z naszą przeszłością. Codziennie staram się coś sobie przypomnieć, ale nie mogę, coś mnie powstrzymuję. Nie mam już siły, żeby z tym walczyć. Wstałem z krzesła i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. Szczerbatek uniósł głowę i popatrzył na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. '-Spokojnie, idę tylko do Astrid.-' powiedziałem na co on kiwną głową jakby mnie zrozumiał i wrócił do przerwanej czynności, czyli snu. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. ,,Zazdroszczę mu. Nie ma żadnych zmartwień, problemów na głowie.”-''' pomyślałem. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz i zaczerpnąłem powietrza. Było już późno, dochodziła północ. Trochę późną porę wybrałem na odwiedziny, ale Astrid powiedziała, że mogę przyjść do niej o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Po pewnym czasie doszedłem do jej domu i zapukałem w drzwi. Nie musiałem czekać długo. Na początku delikatnie je uchylił, ale gdy zobaczyła, że to ja otworzyła je szerzej. Miała rozpuszczone włosy. Była ubrana w koszulkę na ramiączka i do tego trzy czwarte spodnie. '-O, cześć! Nie spodziewałam się Ciebie tak późno- '''powiedział, i wpuściła mnie do środka. Usiadłem na krześle. Po chwili ciszy zacząłem. '-Astrid…-''' powiedziałem z wachaniem.- Chciałbym z Tobą porozmawiać.' '-O czym?- zapytała się opierając się o kuchenny blat. '-O….-'''nie wiedziałem jak Jej to powiedzieć. Podniosłem na Nią wzrok, a Ona uśmiecheła się do mnie zachęcająco. '-O…-'podpowiedziała. '-O…naszej przeszłości. O tym, jak razem nam było, jak się w tobie zakochałem. Proszę może wtedy coś sobie przypomnę i nie będę ranił nas oboje.- 'powiedziałem to na jednym wdechu. Nie odpowiadała prze chwilę. Uniosłem głowę i popatrzyłem jej w oczy. Podeszła do Mnie i usiadła na krześle obok i zaczęła opowiadać. Opowiedziała Mi wszystko, jak razem się śmialiśmy, rozpaczaliśmy. Gdy skończyła opowiadać na zewnątrz zaczęło świtać. '-I jak?- '''zapytała nieśmiało.- Przypomniałeś coś sobie?' '-Niestety nie!' '-Zamknij oczy.- poprosiła.-''' I skup się. Myśl intensywnie. Próbuj sobie to wszystko co Ci opowiadałam wyobrazić.-''' zrobiłem to, dlaczego nie. Po chwili poczułem Jej usta na swoich. Najpierw delikatnie mnie pocałowała, ale potem pocałunek stawał się coraz bardzie namiętny. W końcu Go odwzajemniłem. Było tak wspaniale, ale kiedyś musiało się to skończyć. Oderwała się ode mnie i wyszeptała w moje usta.- Kocham Cię.-''' otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem na Nią. Uśmiechała się. Wstała z krzesła i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.'- Pamiętaj, że niedługo przypłynie do nas gość.- '''powiedziała na odchodne. Siedziałem jeszcze chwilę i też ruszyłem ku wyjściu. Gdy byłem już pod swoim domem Mordka rzuciła się na mnie. Lizał mnie jak opętany. '-Szczerbatek! Przestań! Proszę!-''' krzyczałem. Posłuchał się mnie. Wstałem i powiedziałem. '-Przecież wiesz, że to się nie spiera!- '''Chwilę później wznosiliśmy się już w chmurach. Lataliśmy tak z godzinę robiąc przeróżne akrobacje. Przelatywaliśmy akurat nad portem, gdy zobaczyłem, że wszyscy ludzie zebrali się właśnie tam. Przypomniało mi się, że miał ktoś przypłynąć. Klepnąłem się ręką w czoło. Zapomniałem. '-Szczerbek. Lądujemy.- oczywiście zrobił to o co Go poprosiłem. Przepchnąłem się przez tłum wikingów i stanąłem obok Astrid., która rozmawiała jakąś dziewczyną. Właśnie, ta dziewczyna! Była… idealna? Piękna? Te słowa nawet w połowie nie określały jej urody. Miała długie, brązowe włosy, które sięgały Jej do pasa. Była wysoka, sięgała mi do ramion. A Jej oczy. Czyste piękno. Czysta zieleń. Nie widziałem nigdy tak pięknych oczu. Nawet Astrid nie ma tak pięknych. Nie mogłem oderwać od Niej wzroku, po chwili poczułem ból w okolicy żeber. Astrid. To pozwoliło wrócić mi do świadomości. Spojrzałem na Nią. Zobaczyłem w jej oczach ból, bolało Ją to, że patrzyłem tylko na tamtą dziewczynę. Chyba się w Niej zakochałem, a Astrid trudno był to przyjąć do świadomości. Niczego Jej nie obiecałem, ale i tak czułem, się winny. Dałem Jej nadzieję. Nadzieję, którą sam zniszczyłem. Wszystko to trwało tylko chwilę. Usłyszałem najpiękniejszy głos na świecie. Głos dziewczyny, która wywróciła mój świat do góry nogami. '''-Cześć, jestem Clariess. TERAZ TO NA POWARZNIE ZASTANAWIAM SIĘ CZY NIE ZAWIESIĆ BLOGA. PRZEKONAJCIE MNIE, ZĘ NIE! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania